A position sensor such as a resolver is configured to monitor the rotational angular position of a rotating device, such as a rotating electrical machine like a motor. The resolver outputs a signal output (resolver output) corresponding to the motor angular position. A resolver to digital (R2D) converter converts the resolver output into the motor angular position. A controller uses the motor angular position to control the motor.
The resolver generates the resolver output from an excitation signal provided to the resolver. The resolver modulates the excitation signal according to the motor angular position to generate the resolver output. An excitation signal generator provides the excitation signal to the resolver. The excitation signal generator should be implemented economically.